In the use of chemicals such as pesticides and herbicides by the farmers, it is desirable to package such chemicals in a container which will withstand the rigors of handling, including bumping and dropping without breaking or cracking in order to avoid spillage of chemicals contained therein. Since containers providing such strength are fairly expensive, it is desirable that such containers be returnable and reusable. However, in supplying returnable and reusable containers for use in the field it is important to ensure that no other liquids be introduced into the container except by the chemical supplier in order to avoid contamination of the product contained therein. Accordingly, it is desirable that such containers be non-refillable except by the distributor, supplier or other responsible party having access to a special tool permitting introduction of the appropriate chemical into the container.
Although containers heretofore utilized have provided certain of the desired features for containing these types of chemicals, none have incorporated the total features or the significant features of the present invention.